The Competition
by c.petersen
Summary: Donovan is defeated, and Helena celebrates by hosting a party on the Freedom Survivor. Unfortunately, an incident involving her sister Kokoro provides Tina with the opportunity to create a bizarre competition that might just throw everything completely out of wack for good. But as far as the DOA girls are concerned, you only live once...right? M for a reason, but only later.


**A/N:** Hello everyone! This story was born from a remark one of my friends made a while a go that I couldn't write raunchy stories. He said a lot of my stuff on my other account was either really dramatic or really cutesy and adorable, and long story short I wanted to prove him wrong. This story definitely deals with more adult-oriented themes but I intended for it to be both a funny and interesting read. I hope I've pulled it off so far. Stay tuned for updates and remember to review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tina Gets an Idea**

Victor Donovan was dead, Christie had disappeared and the Alphas were no more. DOACTEC was finally back to it's rightful owner in Helena Douglas, and she was finally free of all the suspicions regarding her dear father's organization.

In short, life was back to normal.

Even Kasumi had been invited back to the Mugen-Tenshin clan, although she declined for reasons unknown to Helena or anyone else. But that was the ninjas' problem, not hers. Right now she had other things to attend to.

A party, to be exact.

As if on cue, Zack entered the room in his usual exaggerated fashion with a big smile on his face. Behind him were two girls Helena recognized almost immediately. They were the first two to arrive aboard her ship so far.

Zack held his arms out to the sides, "Presenting...the gorgeous, the irresistible, Hitomi and Leifang!"

The two girls smiled widely as they both greeted, "Hi, Helena!" simultaneously.

The older woman nodded slightly with a smile, "Girls. I am glad to see both of you. I never did get to congratulate you on your performances in the tournament last year." She gave the German a look, "It was close, Hitomi."

Hitomi sighed, "Yeah..."

Leifang patted her friend's back, "Now she knows how it feels to be beaten by that jerk."

The older woman fixed the girls with a stern gaze, "I do hope you will all behave yourselves when Jann-Lee arrives tonight."

"He's coming?!" asked a suddenly baffled Leifang, "How did you manage that?"

"I always thought Jann was deathly allergic to having fun..." admitted Hitomi.

Helena folded her hands together on her desk, "I may have gotten him to come here on...false pretenses."

Zack shrugged, "We told him registration for the upcoming sixth tournament was tonight, and we were holding qualifying matches on the ship."

"He bought that..." droned Leifang, "...what an idiot. I swear the guy has half a brain when there's even a chance of fighting involved."

"Perhaps," agreed Helena, "but the point is he will be here tonight. And I would prefer to not have unnecessary confrontation."

She gave Leifang a look then, who just huffed and walked over to one of the couches. Hitomi laughed a bit before joining her.

Just then, Helena's cell phone rang. She grabbed it and smiled when she saw the name on the screen.

"Hello Miyako."

"_Hi, Helena." _

"What can I do for you?"

"_Well...it's about tonight. I don't know if Kokoro should go." _

Helena sighed audibly, catching the attention of Hitomi, Leifang and Zack.

"We've been over this, Miyako. Kokoro is allowed to make her own decisions."

"_Yes but...well, I recently caught her doing something that leads me to have concerns about tonight." _

Helena shook her head, even though Kokoro's mother on the other line couldn't see her right now.

"And what would that be, exactly?"

"_Well...she was..."_

"Out with it."

"_She was alone and she was well..." _

Suddenly, all the colour seemed to drain out of Helena's face and her eyes widened considerably. The normally elegant woman looked positively mortified, which immediately caught the attention of everyone else in the room. After a moment, Helena took a deep breath and somewhat recomposed herself.

"I see..."

There was an awkward pause before Helena once again started speaking.

"I think you should still send her over here tonight, Miyako. I will watch her to make sure she...stays out of trouble, if you understand my meaning. I would also like to speak with her about this myself."

There was a couple more moments of awkward conversation between the two, before Miyako relented and apparently allowed Kokoro to show up tonight. Helena hung up the phone and put her face in her hands.

"Mon dieu..."

"Um...what was that about?" asked a confused Hitomi.

Helena seemingly ignored the question as she looked towards her faithful servant. "Zack, Tina and most of the others should be arriving soon. Go to the platform and wait to wave them in."

Zack groaned, "Aw man! Just tell me first what that whole phone conversation was about! I mean you looked so...not you at one point."

"Now, Zack."

The DJ looked put out but left without a second thought. Helena sighed before looking towards the girls.

"Do either of you have siblings, by any chance? Or perhaps cousins around your age?"

Leifang shook her head, but Hitomi nodded.

"Yeah," she began, "I'm an only child but I've got three cousins. And one of them is about two years my junior. She acts way younger 90% of the time though..."

Helena nodded and stood up as she began pacing around the room. She looked to be in deep thought about something.

"This cousin," she said suddenly, "her name?"

"Erika..." replied Hitomi slowly.

The older woman turned back to the German, her face completely serious.

"Hitomi, suppose Erika's mother caught her one day doing something...well not necessarily wrong, but...hm, I don't know how I should say this..."

The brunette sighed in exasperation, "Inappropriate? Awkward? Scandalous?"

"Actually," Helena facepalmed, "all of those seem like legitimate words."

Suddenly Leifang leapt up from the couch, evidently looking quite annoyed, "For what?! What is it?! What was Kokoro doing?! We don't have all day to figure this out, Helena!"

At the Chinese girls outburst, Helena finally relented and gave up with trying to avoid saying the word altogether.

"Kokoro's mother caught her...masturbating."

"Hello, my loves!"

Out of all the moments, Tina Armstrong chose this one to barge into the room. The American was being followed by Mila, Bass, Jann Lee, Bayman, Eliot, Brad and of course, Zack. Everyone looked at least sort of happy to be here, except of course for Jann Lee and Bayman, who were _never_ happy...period.

Tina wasted no time in hauling Hitomi and Leifang in a fierce group hug. Unfortunately, the two were still stunned and gaping at the information Helena had just revealed to them literally seconds ago, and because of that they didn't even register that they had been hugged at all. Tina noticed this after a few seconds and released them, looking between the two girls and Helena with confusion.

"Geez...who died?"

Silence.

Tina's eyes widened in horror, "Did someone actually die?!"

Helena sighed and shook her head, then looked up to the group and smiled at them.

"No, Tina. It is good to see you, and the rest of you as well."

Brad collapsed onto one of the couches, "A party means drinks, right? You got anything right now?"

The drunken master was of course ignored by everyone as Eliot bowed slightly, "Good to see you too, Ms. Helena. I'm looking forward to tonight!"

"Same!" replied an excited Mila, "You all seem like great people, I can't wait to get to know you all better!"

Bass shot a glare towards Zack, who suddenly looked to be a strange mixture of confused and terrified.

"I'm just here to make sure my baby girl doesn't get harassed by anyone. And maybe have a drink or two, I guess." Tina rolled her eyes.

Bayman and Jann Lee didn't say anything as they crossed their arms and just stood there brooding. Leifang, having recovered somewhat from what she had just been told, directed a small wave at Jann, but he just gave her a bored look and looked away. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as well, obviously trying to mirror his actions.

After everyone said their hellos, Helena called attention to them and had Zack show them to their rooms. They all left without much fuss, save for Tina who was now curious about what was going on with Hitomi and Leifang, and the two girls themselves because...well obviously they had more than a couple questions for Helena.

...or just really wanted to burst out laughing, apparently.

Helena sighed and Tina just looked confused as the two girls started bellowing with laughter uncontrollably. Leifang grabbed desperately onto Hitomi's arm as she hooted and hollered, and eventually the two collapsed onto the couch, literally unable to stand.

It was a full minute before the two girls were reduced to mere giggles.

Helena fixed the two with a look, "Get it all out of your system, then?"

There was silence for a moment before both girls nodded, though giggles could still clearly be heard. Tina was utterly baffled.

"What's going on exactly? Would someone please fill me in?!"

"I suppose we have to tell you now," replied Helena, "but it can't leave this room. Only the four of us can know. We have to keep this a secret from the other guests, especially the men."

"Oooh," Tina grinned, "now I'm really curious."

"You have met Kokoro? My half-sister?"

The American nodded, "Sure. She's a sweet little thing. As innocent as a butterfly if you ask me."

Hitomi burst out laughing again, which obviously triggered Leifang to lose control again as well. Helena glared at them.

"Oh man," Hitomi managed through laughs, "sorry, keep going. We'll behave."

"Yeah," promised a now red-faced Leifang.

Helena turned back to Tina, "Anyways, I have recently made the discovery that Kokoro was caught doing something by her mother that puts me in a bit of an awkward position for tonight, as I will need to talk to her about it and I have no idea where to start. I thought I could rely on these two to help, but clearly telling them was a poor decision."

"Hey!" interjected Leifang, "We resent that! Hitomi and I can totally help out! It's not like we haven't done it ourselves before, right Hitomi?"

The German nodded happily, "Of course! Though I've never been caught by my dad, thank god. Poor Kokoro...isn't her mom like super strict?"

Helena sighed, "Miyako means well, but yes Kokoro is rather sheltered. Which is why this behavior is starting to make a bit more sense to me now."

Tina suddenly jumped in front of them, waving her hands in their faces.

"Hellllooo? You were telling me something over here!"

The older woman took a deep breath, bracing herself for witnessing yet another laughing fit.

"You see, Kokoro was caught by her mother in the act of pleasuring herself."

"Hello, everyone!"

Helena looked up to the ceiling in complete annoyance, "Why does that keep happening?!"

This time, it was Kasumi who had interrupted the conversation at hand. The Kunoichi of Destiny was being followed by Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa and her half-sister Ayane. For the first time in a while, she looked to be genuinely happy instead of merely putting on a front.

They were all clad in their ninja attire, although they did have suitcases with them which looked a bit uncharacteristic. Hayate met eyes with Hitomi and the two shared a look until he looked away to greet Helena. Ryu was leaning against the wall, probably trying to fade into it or some other awesome ninja thing that only he could pull off. Ayane nodded at Leifang but didn't acknowledge Hitomi at all, which slightly put out the German. Tina surprisingly didn't look as shocked as Hitomi and Leifang did, but she had a huge grin on her face. As Helena greeted the ninjas, she became worried what the American was planning.

"I am truly glad you could all make it. I didn't think you would want to come tonight, to be completely honest."

Kasumi shrugged, "I'm not returning to the village, so I was able to convince everyone to come out tonight before they leave again."

"We are indebted to you," stated Hayabusa, "for your aid in defeating Donovan."

"And it would be nice to simply relax after all of this," said Hayate with a barely visible smile. Hey, at least he was trying.

Helena smiled, "Well now that everyone is here, let me get Zack to show you to your rooms. He's likely on his way back here by now, so you should run into him. I apologize, but there is something I need to finish discussing with Tina, Hitomi and Leifang. We can all reconvene in a couple minutes after you're all settled in-"

"Wait!" Tina interrupted suddenly. She turned to Hayate and Ryu and pointed to the door. "You boys can go ahead, but we actually need to speak to the girls as well."

Hayate crossed his arms, "Anything you can say to them, you can say to us."

Tina sighed in exasperation, "Oh for pete's sake! Will you relax? It's nothing bad, I promise. It's just a girl thing."

The ninja leader looked to Helena, Kasumi, Ryu and finally Hitomi. They all nodded to him in reassurance and he reluctantly turned to leave with his best friend. Once they were gone, Tina went up to Helena's desk and stood in front of all the girls.

"I had this idea just now," she started with a grin, "an idea that will make this party a lot more fun. No offense, Helena."

Ayane quirked an eyebrow, "Tina, you're idea of fun is usually something embarrassing, stupid, crazy or all three."

"Just hear me out! Helena, call Zack and tell him to bring up my pink suitcase."

Helena looked skeptical, but surprisingly did as she was told.

"He's on his way," she stated simply.

Hitomi held up a hand, "Shouldn't we tell Kasumi and Ayane what's going on first? You know, with Kokoro?"

Leifang nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I agree. Because I know you Tina, and I know whatever you have planned definitely involves what Helena just told you."

Tina smirked, "Sort of."

"Kokoro?" asked Kasumi, "What happened? We've only met once, and I was looking forward to speaking with her more tonight. Is she alright?"

Hitomi started giggling again, "Oh, trust me Kasumi. She's juuuust fine."

With that the two girls once again began snickering, but it was fortunately much easier to block out this time. Helena decided to just spill the beans right away before things could get out of hand again.

"Kokoro-was-caught-maturbating-by-her-mother-and-I -wasn't-planning-for-all-of-you-to-find-out-but-it -was-a-little-too-late-for-that-anyway-once-Tina-f ound-out-so-I-need-you-all-to-just-keep-it-to-your selves-and-don't-tell-any-of-the-guys-okay?" Helena too a deep breath after getting that all out as quickly as she could.

For a moment all was silent. Then Kasumi cocked her head to the side.

"Master-what?"

Everyone gaped at her for a moment.

Ayane facepalmed, "You are so embarrassing sometimes."

Leifang looked grinned at this new development, "Kasumi...you really don't know what that is?"

The Kunoichi of Destiny shook her head, "I'm afraid not, no."

Tina suddenly displayed what could only be described as a sinister grin, "Oh...this is going to be so much fun."

Everyone gave the American a worried glance before Helena spoke up.

"Kasumi...we are talking about the act of pleasuring oneself."

The auburn-haired ninja suddenly smiled widely, "Oh! I do that all the time!"

Once again, everyone gaped at her, "What?!"

She nodded, looking slightly confused, "What's the big deal? Before everything in my life became complicated, I would always indulge in some guilty pleasures here and there. Things like strawberry sundaes, tanning on Zack Island and fortune-telling come to mind right away."

Ayane shook her head, "Only you would consider fortune-telling a guilty pleasure...also you're an idiot. We're talking about sex."

Kasumi suddenly grew very red,"O-oh! Wait...so Kokoro was..." She grew wide-eyed, "_oh." _

Everyone rolled their eyes. Helena nodded slowly.

"Correct. And it can't leave this room, understood?"

Both kunoichis nodded in agreement, though Ayane couldn't help the smirk that graced her lips. Kasumi just looked embarrassed. Zack decided to enter then, carrying Tina's big pink suitcase with him. With great effort, he managed to drag it to the blonde's feet and bowed.

"For you, my love."

Tina grabbed it from him, "Thanks. Now get lost."

"Baby! Why you gotta be so cold?"

All of the girls except for Kasumi (who was still looking down in embarrassment) glared at Zack. He got the message and left swiftly.

Tina perked up before opening up her suitcase and pulling what looked like a small bottle out of one of its tiny compartments.

"Found it!"

Ayane looked both unimpressed and not surprised at all. "So this is the big plan? Get us to all take drugs?"

Tina scoffed, "Not drugs, silly! Well...yes drugs, but not bad drugs." She then glanced at everyone with that same grin from before while waggling her eyebrows a bit. "These are _Aphrodisiacs._"

Helena, Hitomi and Leifang all looked at Tina like she had grown a second head.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Tina naturally recoiled a bit from their outburst, while Kasumi once again looked confused. Ayane's shit-eating grin widened even more as she whispered something into her half-sister's ear – probably explaining what an aphrodisiac was. Soon, Kasumi's eyes widened and she once again went red as a tomato.

"W-why do you have those Tina?" she asked hesitantly.

Tina shrugged, "I always have em' on me. Cause you never know when you might need to slip one into a hot guy's drink!" She winked then, which caused Hitomi and Leifang to exchange horrified glances with one another.

"Are you suggesting," started Helena in a low tone, "that we slip those into the guys' drinks tonight?"

Tina smirked again, but as Helena immediately shook her head, the other girls surprisingly weren't so quick to dismiss the idea. To Helena's horror, they seemed to be mulling it over!

Noticing this, Tina decided to continue with explaining her plan. "Actually, it's sort of the other way around. Our friend Kokoro's little stint made me realize something. For a girl, masturbation is a wonderful thing that we don't need to do very often because we're all fabulous and gorgeous girls who can get anyone we want. But for a guy, it's a _**need**__. _A guy's sex drive is always ready to be put into gear; hell,I'll bet every dollar I have that even our two ninja pals have done you-know-what more often than once."

Kasumi, Ayane and Hitomi blushed scarlet.

"So," Tina continued, "I've come up with a competition of sorts to really have some fun tonight! We will each take one of these, let their effects _kick in_ if you know what I mean, and whoever gets the farthest tonight with any of the guys will be the winner!"

Silence. Complete, utter silence. Until...

"Sounds fun, I'm in."

The voice belonged to Ayane. Tina grinned widely while everyone else looked at the violet kunoichi in amazement.

"You're actually on board with this crazy idea, Ayane?" asked an incredulous Leifang.

"You _do _realize that Tina is basically pimping all of us out by doing this," pointed out Hitomi.

Ayane shrugged, "Don't you think it'd be interesting to see where this goes? Think about all those guys out there. Jann-Lee and Bayman are only ever hotblooded in the midst of kicking someone's skull in, Eliot is a pubescent ticking time bomb of pent up sexual frustration, and if what Tina's saying is true then Master Ryu and Master Hayate are sure to be feeling somewhat similar to that as well. Do I even have to mention Brad and Zack?"

"Speaking of which," Tina butted in, "Brad and Zack will NOT be participating in this. For obvious reasons."

Everyone, even Helena (who wasn't even on board with this idea in the slightest) agreed to that almost instantly.

The opera singer shook her head as she suddenly gathered her things and headed for the door. She turned to face the girls before leaving.

"You girls do what you want. But remember: this is my ship, and I would ask that you keep that in mind with whatever you're all planning. I for one am not going to be participating in these activities at all, as I will instead be keeping Kokoro away from it all. And quite frankly, the whole thing disgusts me. I do hope you enjoy yourselves tonight." Helena then left while closing the door a bit too forcefully.

Hitomi rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, "Think she's really mad about this?"

Tina didn't seem that worried about it, "She'll come around." She then shook the bottle of aphrodisiac pills seductively, "So girls...who else wants to join in the fun?"

Hitomi got up and walked towards the center of the room, "You guys...if we're actually going to do this, I say we all go in together. Everyone has to be on board. That being said..." She stuck her hand out, "I'm in."

Without a second thought, Tina placed her hand on top of the German's, "Same here, obviously!"

Ayane rolled her eyes but placed her hand on top of Tina's, "Already said I would."

Leifang looked hesitant at first but eventually placed her hand in the middle as well, "Okay."

The only one left was Kasumi, who hadn't said a word since Tina had proposed the competition. She was standing in front of everyone looking a bit nervous and lost. When Kasumi locked eyes with Ayane, Tina noticed the violet kunoichi mouth what looked like the word "Ryu". Finally, the Kunoichi of Destiny placed her hand softly in the middle.

"...Alright. Let's do it."

"Oh and girls," Tina warned, "one more thing: If any of us, myself included, pull a _Kokoro_ tonight...you automatically lose. And no cheating!"

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you who don't know, an Aphrodisiac is any substance that increases sex drive or to put it bluntly...makes you horny lol. I feel like this story will go one of two ways. Either people will think it's an interesting idea or people will be confused and hate it. Oh well, I'll leave it up to the reviews, but I will say I enjoyed writing this. By the way, the story is rated M for a reason and may venture into some smutty scenes here and there, but for me it's more about the humor in the situation. Until next time!


End file.
